Pictures Of You
by Emasaur
Summary: This is going to be a collection of oneshots about the first gen trio. They won't be related to one another, and the genre will vary depending on each story.
1. Chapter 1

_"Higher, Green!" Blue was grinning wildly, her long hair blowing back and forth from every push of the swing._

_The boy grunted in reply, rolling his eyes but a smile playing at his lips. He followed her instructions, and deepened the force of every push, only to have her shout the same request again._

_"Yeah, Green. I wanna see Blue fly!" Crimson eyes shined as laughter echoed between the three. _

_Admittedly Green had forgotten Red was there for a while. He had been silently fiddling with a camera as Green pushed Blue higher on the swing, taking the chance to sneak behind the two and try out his new device. _

_"C'mon, a caterpie could push harder than that!" She tilted her head back a bit to meet his eyes, a broad smile on her face to show her teasing. Green couldn't help but smile back, just as wide._

_"Well get one to do it then." His tone was playful and light. Their eyes met as the girl flew backwards, Green catching her by the two ropes, both corners of both mouths still perked up and directed towards each other._

_*Snap!*_

_Red grinned, his expression matching his two friends'. There it was, a perfect moment trapped in time._

* * *

**Authors note and Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon.

Um. There will be more. I'm not sure if they will all be like this, but they'll probably all be about the first generation trio. Some angsty, some happy, some funny, ect.


	2. Chapter 2

"It was his time to go. He _was_ pretty old," A humorless laugh followed. "And, um... Please stop crying, Blue."

Puffy, cerulean eyes laced with pink - flowing with tears - bored into anxious, red ones. Both gazes turned to rest on a green-eyed friend who hadn't spoken a word, nor even acknowledged his grandfathers death. Red felt his stomach churn, knowing if their friend were to speak, the sobs and whimpers of strangers and loved ones would drown out his voice. He looked so far away.

"It's not him I'm crying over."


	3. Chapter 3

"I think," Blue sighed, plopping herself down on the couch next her old friend, "That Green might be gay."

Red choked on his saliva.

"_What_?"

She giggled at his reaction, but continued on. "Well he never shows any interest in girls-"

"He calls you 'Pesky Girl' all the time," Red interjected.

Blue rolled her eyes but ignored him, and continued. "And the only people he can ever get a reaction out of him are you and occasionally Silver, when he's being over-protective of me and stuff. And you're both guys."

"That's not true. _You_ get a reaction out of him all the time."

Blue coughed, avoiding eye contact. "Yes, well, not the kind I'm talking about."

Red turned his head slightly to face her, amusement showing on his face.

"You mean since he hasn't hit on you by now he is clearly gay." It wasn't a question.

She smacked his shoulder. "You _know_ what I mean!"

Red rolled crimson eyes and mumbled, "You know he'll be here any minute. If he hears us..."

Blue scoffed at him, _clearly_ insulted. "Oh please. You act like I don't know how to gossip vigorously and not get caught. And, by the way, you seem to be avoiding the task at hand," She growled, pointing an accusing finger at him, trying (for once) to get the attention off her.

He blinked and decided to give in. It clearly wasn't worth the effort.

"Fine. You think he's gay. So what?"

"So what? Do you realize what this means?"

Red eyed her suspiciously, an uneasiness bubbling in the pit of his stomach. "... No."

"It means I'll have a new shopping buddy! And he can help all you guys out when you're getting ready for dates and stuff, and maybe he can get Silver to come out too, because he so _obviously_ wants to take it up the ass -- I mean, have you seen the way he looks at Gold? Oh! And now we can go pick up guys together! And he can take me to gay bars and stuff, because everyone knows they play the best music, and-"

"_Blue,_" Red rubbed his temples, trying to repair his cracked brain. "You do realize that even if Green is homosexual, his personality will hardly change. And if it _does_ change, he will most likely become much more shy about his sexual preferences, and _not_ want to go around hitting on guys with you," Red's tone had casually grown more annoyed. He couldn't help it; Green might brutally murder him if he found out that he and Blue were having a discussion about if he was _gay_.

But, no, She couldn't make this easy for him. She had to scowl and stick her tongue out like a five year-old.

"Well we won't know unless we try," She grinned, a mischievous glint in her eye all the while.

"What?"

Blue leaned over a bit, eyeing the window behind Red. "Hurry up, he's coming!"

"What the hell are yo- mph!" Right there, in Red's house, on Red's couch, without Red's permission, Blue had kissed him. And it wasn't just a short little greeting of lips, it was a hard pressed, open mouth kiss along with her pulling herself on his lap and wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and _not once breaking said kiss_.

And then Green walked in the door, only to see the little spectacle Blue had started.

She pulled away after a few seconds, face a bit flushed, slightly out of breath, but fake embarrassment in her voice. "Oh, um, h- hi Green. What took you so long?" She should really be an actress.

Green eyed her, clearly suspicious, but said nothing, instead holding up a bag full of junk food and pack of soda.

Red just sat there and prayed to Mew - no, _Arceus_ that his face wasn't as flushed as he thought. The look Blue gave him said it was.

"Could you get off my lap now?" He squeaked.

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry, you're just _so comfortable,_ and I like being _close_ to you," Blue fluttered her eyelashes at him, her voice dripping like honey. It would've been believable if she hadn't looked at Green from the corners of her eyes as she said it.

Her eyebrow twitched when Green gave no reaction, so, as a last resort, she leaned down and gave Red a lingering kiss, for all to see. Well, for Green to see anyways.

This time, Red just shut his eyes and waited for it to be over, confusion having overwhelmed him.

Green suddenly started examining the tips of his shoes with much interest, before muttering, "Are you done yet?" His tone was bored, but Red could swear his cheeks had a slightly stronger hue of pink. For a brief moment, Red felt relief; she had finally gotten a reaction she was fishing for.

Unfortunately though, Blue missed this, instead jerking away and scowling directly at the spiky-haired boy, and successfully removing herself from Red's lap on one swift movement.

The rest of the night, Blue glared at Green; Red stayed as far from Blue as he could, afraid of getting jumped again; and Green didn't notice a thing, raising Blue's gay suspicions higher still.

* * *

**Authors note:** I'd like to thank Snoaz for pointing out some major flaws. Honestly, I re-read this, and it was so bleh.

Anyways, it's still kind of under construction, but I was annoyed with how this chapter was before. I'll fix it up eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a lazy Sunday. Unable to nap like the two boys next to her, Blue found herself getting lost in her thoughts.

At the moment, she was simply taking notes on the boys on either side of her. Letting small details she hadn't noticed about them before sink in.

Blue glanced at the raven-haired boy who was resting his head on her left shoulder, snoozing peacefully. She examined him, taking in his every feature. Quite the looker, the brunette noted.

Blue thought about how silly Red could be. She remembered multiple occasions when he would make her laugh over things that really weren't funny. He was just so light-hearted, it awed her. And yet he always stayed strong. That heroic way of his had already made her swoon more than once.

He was going to snatch her heart someday soon.

Shifting her head to the right, she gazed at Green, who had slid his head on her shoulder as well when she wasn't looking. Probably because it was simply more comfortable for him to nap like that, but it still made the girls heart flutter.

Blue didn't need to examine him to notice just how attractive he was. (She had done it several times before.) His broad shoulders and domineering presence could be intimidating, and he would often come across as arrogant, but Blue always liked to be able to know what a kind soul he really was. And she loved how both her and Red held places all their own in his heart.

Green had already stolen her own.

Was it really possible to have such beautiful friends? The content feeling she always had just being around them, it was like non other. Silver couldn't even spark such an emotion in her.

Maybe she was dreaming.

If so, Blue never wanted to wake up from this.


	5. Chapter 5

"Date? No. You aren't aloud to go on a date. Today's Thursday. Who goes on a date on Thursday?"

"I do," Blue scoffed, as she carefully slid the mascara brush over her eyelashes.

She saw Red make a face behind her in the mirror before shouting "Green! Tell Blue she's not aloud to go on a date today!"

The two heard footsteps, then Green appeared in front of the bathroom door, looking bored.

"What?"

"Blue wants to go on a date today, but today's Thursday and we always have movie night on Thursday because that's like, the _only_ time we get to hang out anymore, but she wants to ruin it with her stupid girl needs of boys and chocolate and money!" Red said in a huff, looking (and sounding) like a child who didn't get the toy he wanted.

Green stared at Red as if he was an idiot. (Whether this accusation is true or not has yet to be verified.)

"Blue's an adult, she is aloud to do what she wants-"

"Hmph!" Blue stuck her tongue out at Red.

"-even if she inconsiderately cancels other plans at the last minute to do it."

Red mimicked the girl's actions with a shit-eating grin thrown in the mix.

Afraid to catch an lingering immaturity in the air, Green left his friends glaring at each other in _his_ bathroom. Because he's always been nice like that.

* * *

"She shouldn't be aloud to date on Thursdays."

"Red, there is no rule that says we have to hang out on Thursdays. I'm free Sunday, we'll do it then instead."

"What if Blue's not? What if _I'm_ not?" he huffed.

"Neither of you ever do anything on Sunday."

Red groaned and shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth while muttering something about the order being thrown off. Green put on an action movie to distract his friend from whining.

(And a mental note to see if using candy as a utensil for suffocation would work.)

* * *

"Hey," Blue said, plopping down next to Green, who had been quietly reading a book, on his couch. "Where's Red?"

"He left around eight after I attempted to choke him with a twizzler. What happened to your date?" Green said, no real interest showing in his voice.

Blue yawned and stretched her arms.

"Well, we went out to eat, I took him back to my place, we were talking for a while, he saw the picture of me, you, and Red-"

"You, Red, and I."

"-and he asked me who you two were. So, I told him about you guys, then I started talking about the fight with Red, so then I started crying, and he told me I was overreacting, so I promptly told him to fuck off; which _apparently_ you shouldn't do on first dates, because he left in a huff," Blue said as she scowled and laid her head back.

Green smirked and flicked his grassy eyes in her direction. Blue caught his glance and held it lazily.

"You should go talk to Red."

The girl sighed and smiled at her friend.

"I guess if I ever want my dates to come back to my place again I have to."

Green smiled back.

"Atta girl."

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Red started.

"Why are you in my house?"

Blue huffed and walked from behind his couch to face him.

"I'm not repeating myself. I'm sorry. And since you aren't yelling, I presume the apology has been accepted. Good! Let's make brownies," Blue said in, despite her wish to maintain a cool demeanor, a depressingly somber voice.

There was a long silence.

"I guess... Um. It's okay, really. I overreacted anyways."

He stood up and hesitantly walked towards his friend, who was starring intently at his carpet.

"But_ y__ou're_ making them. Not the both of us."

Blue raised her eyes from the floor, grinned like mad, and tackled her dear friend into a hug.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know why they're all so retardly immature in this. Perhaps it's a reflection of the author.


End file.
